Future Scares
by Vamp Misfit
Summary: Danny gets mad and upset with Sam she stops talking to him.He then goes to the ghost zone to cool down, but he makes a big mistake and wishes that he could just go into the future where he has a good job and were he was happily married, but he doesn't realise that a certain wishing ghost will grant his wish.Please read and review thankyou :
1. Chapter 1

_**Future scares**_

_Danny gets mad and upset with Sam she then stops talking to him he then goes to the ghost zone to cool down but finds himself attacking everything he sees but his biggest mistake was to wish that he could just go into the future where he has a good job and were he was happily married but doesn't realise that a certain wishing ghost will grant his wish. It also includes the song if we were by Belinda._

_And best friend_

Danny's POV

"You know what Sam I'm fed up of you always telling me what to do your acting like my mum" I said

"I do not boss you around I'm just saying Danny that you can't fight ghost by yourself I mean look at you look how bad your wounded" she shouted.

"I don't care I don't need you guys getting hurt as well" I replied.

"You know what Danny forget it if you want to get yourself killed then go ahead but don't make me stand and watch" I started to cry throwing her words out before she stormed off.

I changed into Danny Phantom and flew off to the place were only ghosts could be the ghost zone there maybe I could cool off.

I arrived there but still I felt angry I loved Sam but sometimes she worried a bit to much about me wait did I just say I loved Sam wait no she's my friend I cant love her that's just wrong but did she feel the same about me is that why she kept on asking me to let her ghost hunt with me. It didn't matter either way last time she nearly died because of my mess up I wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Oh geese Sam what are you doing to me are you trying to drive me mad" I screamed into nothingness then I started to hit anything I saw in the ghost zone with my ectoplasm.

It was the only way to let out my anger but no matter what I was doing I still felt mad I just hated this I didn't know what to do.

"You know what I wish that I just could skip to being thirty it would be way easier at that age I would have my powers figured out and I probably would have a good job along with a happy marriage"

"So you have wished it so shall it be" I herd before I started feeling like I was on a super fast merry-go-round.

I woke up with a huge head ache what the heck had just happened I looked around and where was I?

"Oh you're finally up good you need to go and feed your kid she's been crying all morning I thought you'd never get up" I herd from behind me.

I feel out of the bed from shock and when I looked at myself I was also naked okay now this was confusing.

"Hello your child is shouting you now get up and feed her" She shouted at me.

I looked up at her she covered herself with thee covers but her I could still see her face her hair reached her waist and was raven black her eyes were closed.

"Sam is that you am I married to you" I said when I saw a ring on my finger and hers.

"I told you to never mention that sleazy slag of a bitch name in this house" she shouted at me.

This defiantly wasn't Sam if it was she wmust have a worse temper since she just chucked something at me I'm not sure what It was because now its in pieces her voice must have also become more hatred than usual and her eyes colour must have changed from her beautiful sparkling violet to disgusting bogey green.

"Danny I know you've been ghost hunting and everything but don't start making me think that your cheating on me with that freak"

"She's not a freak she's my best friend"

"you haven't talked to her since you were fourteen and I thought Tucker was your best friend any way feed the baby then get off to work."

"Were do I work again"

"Duh you must have got hit right bad last night you're a guitar player and a singer remember."

"Oh okay!" the door bell rang.

"That must be Tucker go then"

I ran out before she started mourning at me again how could I marry someone as annoying as her.

"Hi dude come on were going to be late" This guy said

"Wait you are Tucker aren't you?" I asked

"Last time I checked dude wow you must have got hit quit hard last night fighting that ghost" Tucker said.

We arrived at a stadium obviously it was our stadium.

"Okay dudes take it easy on Danny today he seemed to have got hit on the head quite bad"

"Tucker, what are you doing"

"Dude everyone found out about you being half ghost when you became fifteen remember you didn't want to hide it any more that's when you started dating Paulina"

"Tucker my girlfriend needs to play her music because she wants it published also is that okay"

"Yeah dude why not"

"Thanks right come on lets rehearse" he shouted out.

We rehearsed all night I got hang of it eventually we was quite good the night soon came faster than I thought it would.

"Hey Babe how are you" the guy from earlier on said to a girl approaching him with violet eyes and raven hair no was that Sam well I wasn't going to humiliate myself I'll wait till after the concert then I'll go round to her house some how.

"Oh I'm okay I'm a bit nervous though I dint realise how big it was going to be" she said very shyly.

"Come on I've herd you your amazing your voice is amazing and you play like a rock star"

"Come on were up" a girl shouted.

"Coming Val" she shouted back then kissed the guy on the cheek before running on stage.

"Hi everyone, I'm singing this song tonight called if we were, it's dedicated to old high school friends of mine"

I herd her sing she was amazing if this was Sam I felt like she was singing about me.

_Maybe I'll treat you better Maybe I'll be your friend Maybe I'll wear your sweater Maybe I'll find some time To go shopping And buy you nicer clothes' Cause the ones you've got have got to go I'll cook your dinner Put some meat on those bones That's the least I could do I'd be so good for you build you up I'll be the best You'd have it alive we were, if we were You'd never be So damn depressed If we were, if we were I build you up You'd never rest If we were, if we were We'd be the most beautiful mess If we were forever...Maybe I'll do your laundry Maybe I'll scratch your back Tell you I adore you Make you feel like a man And all of that Now wouldn't that be nice? And you've got a life, wouldn't think less I'll drive you crazy for the rest of your life That's the least I could do I'd be so good to you I build you up I'll be the best You'd have it all If we were, if we were You'd never be So damn depressed If we were, if we were I build you up You'd never rest If we were, if we were We'd be the most beautiful mess If we were forever...You don't realize what your missing All the hugging', all the kissing 'Shut up and listen to me But we're not I forgot I build you up I'll be the best You'd have it all If we were, if we were You'd never be So damn depressed If we were, if we were I build you up You'd never rest If we were, if we were We'd be the most beautiful mess If we were forever...You don't realize what your missing All the hugging', all the kissing' Shut up and listen to me But we're not I forgot_

She ran back and into her boyfriends arms.

"I did it I did it" She shouted excitedly

He picked her up "I knew you could now wish me luck"

"Good luck" Once again she kissed him on the cheek before he went onto the stage with me.

"The song were sing tonight is dedicated also to a old high school friend I had its called best friend"

_sometimes in life when our hope is goneand you feel that you are on your own true friends comes along and makes you realise that everything it's ok and last you have gone through plan you your ?but no matter what you guys ever stuck by my side and that's why I dedicate this song to you my best friends And after everything that we've been through I'm still here with you Cuz you're still my lady Cuz you're may lady I swear I'm going to make you happy for the rest of my life Cuz you're my lady and I'm your best friend, and I'm your best friend in times when our hope is gone and sadness fills your heart with pain You wonder ( yeah) If there's anyone that you can call To somebody who's left all alone You're such a loyal friend and now I know that I'll never find somebody quite like you I appreciate the day you came and you stayed And after everything that we've been through I'm still here with you Cuz you're still my lady Cuz you're may lady I swear I'm going to make you happy for the rest of my _

The crowd went crazy they seemed to love the song.

"That was amazing Elliot" She screamed.

"Elliot I need to come round tonight please, my girlfriend is going crazy and she's scaring me" I said hey at least I wasn't lying.

"Sure dude, I mean if that's okay with Sammy here"

"Not a problem at all" she smiled so she was called Sam.

I arrived at here house it was a mansion just like I thought suddenly three kids came running to her when she opened the door two girls and a boy.

"Right you can sleep in the spare room is that okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure"

One of the girls started to tug at my shirt.

"Do you work with my daddy?" she asked in a sweet voice she has her mums eyes but her dads silver hair.

"Yeah and what's this princesses name?"

She scrunched up her face and then another girl came in looking exactly like her sister "Where not princesses! all princesses do is act all sweet and wear pink and they are so not sweet" They replied in union.

"Wow, they really are your kids" I said to Sam.

"What does that mean you've only just met me today" she replied.

"Sam it's me…" I said before a voice came hurrying in.

"Mummy tell Zoë she's hitting me" a little boy screamed with tears in his eyes he looked like me as a kid with raven black messed up hair and my blue eyes.

"Danny, tell her that if she doesn't stop it she'll go up to her room" she replied to the boy.

"Mum, Danny has been drawing on my sketches….again!" the other twin came in.

"Lily, please just tell your sister to stop hitting your brother and Daniel stop drawing on your sister art work" she spoke.

They ran off bickering amongst themselves.

"I'm guessing they're a handful" I asked her as she sat on the couch.

"Yep always have been, please sit" she replied as I moved towards the coach to sit next to her

"Your name is Sam Manson isn't it?" I asked her

"Yeah how did you know that, has Elliot told you?" she asked.

"No Sam it's me don't you remember me?"

"Okay you're really freaking me out, should I know you?"

"Yeah Sam it's me Danny…Danny Fenton"

"Danny is that really you?"

"Yes Sam, oh Sam…."

She smacked me

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Well you left me for Paulina, told everyone you were the ghost boy! You then became a jock and a jerk along with it what are you doing here?" she had a serious look on her face now

"Sam look listen to me I made a wish when I was fourteen to be thirty and somehow it's happened"

"Really? you promise me you're telling me the truth"

"Swear, I mean if I was the thirty old Danny then why would I be here"

"I guess so" she looked at me "how did this happen any way?"

"I told you I made a wish and somehow it came true"

"Have you thought that maybe a certain wishing ghost from the past might have heard you and she made it come true" she smartly said.

"Hey! There's no need to take the mick, but I guess your right"

"I always am" she smiled.

We laughed it did feel like forever since I saw Sam smile.

"So Sam you've got kids then?"

"Obviously, you?"

"Yeah, they're a hand full aren't they?"

"Oh defiantly"

"Sam when's dinner ready?"

"It'll be about hour longer"

An hour pasted quite quick and we had dinner together the little boy and his dad and me was the only ones eating meat the girls and Sam was vegetarians after dinner we all had a bath each, then we were all ready we got ready to go to bed, I laid down and then I herd footsteps it was midnight who'd be awake beside me.

"Hello! I didn't know you were still awake" the little boy said

"Yeah I find it hard to sleep you?"

"Yeah I can never sleep, the nightmares just keep coming back to me"

"What are your nightmares about?"

"About my dad getting attacked and mum getting hurt as well"

"Oh right your dad Elliot"

"No in my dreams Danny phantom is my dad, and that means you're also my dad"

"Whoa when did you start having these dreams?"

"Ever since I was able to talk about it"

"Why did you dream about me, did your mum ever mention me?"

"No, not till last year, mum says to ignore them but I can't"

"Do you know why you were called Danny?"

"Yeah mum said I look like you and that I have your talents mums never been so happy like she is now, normally she's always crying because of Elliot"

"Why, what does he do to her?"

"Don't know but she always cries every night and every morning"

"Hey do you want to sleep down stairs with me I don't mind?"

"Yes please"

Then we fell asleep.

The next morning Sam was hovering over us I woke up and moved so then little Danny was more comfortable.

"Seems like you and Danny had a good sleep"

"Yeah, so Sam will you help me find Desiree I could use some help?"

"Me? Are you sure, I mean I haven't been ghost hunting with you since we was teenagers, I don't know any of the powers you have or even if you do have powers still"

"Yeah I know that's why Tuckers coming with us, it'll be like old times"

We walked to Tuckers house and Sam being Sam threw her combat boot at his alarm, which set off as we herd him running down the stairs.

"Where's the burglar?"Tucker shouted luckily he was dressed

"There isn't one idiot" Sam replied

"Who asked you Goth freak?"

"Whoa, what's happening why you guys arguing?" I asked

"Dude, you okay?"

"Oh how stupid can you be, this is the past Danny, as in we never split up"

"Well I wouldn't have started hating you if you had just hanged out with us instead of going with Elliot and everyone, remember how much you hurt him when you left?"

"Hey, that was really important and Danny wasn't that affected"

"Yeah, he was he didn't stop crying for months"

"Okay, just please stop fighting!" I shouted splitting them up. "Right we need to fight Desiree and get me back to the past!"

"He's right, he needs to get back"

"Okay truce…for now" Tucker held out his hand as Sam took it.

They glared at each over all the way there, why are they acting like this I know Sam apparently hurt me but it doesn't make sense there has to be something they're not telling me.

_What could they not be telling him uh I guess you'll have to wait and find out laugh I'm evil I know so wait for the next chapter I hope you enjoyed the story also but I would appreciate it if you didn't comment about my grammar I know it's bad but I cant get my parents to check because they're always busy and they put me on the internet to shut me up and I have learning problems so that doesn't really help huh well any other comments are welcome thanks_


	2. Why Hatred

**Why hatred**

_Okay this is the carry on from future scares hope you enjoy it and btw I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the songs__J_

"Come on, Jeeze what takes you chicks so long?" Tucker shouted through the dressing room door.

Sam came out in her casual clothes with a black and purple dress with dark green at the top.

"Do you want me to beat you up Techno-geek?"

"Oh yeah like you did when we were fourteen"

"Yeah except harder if you call me a chick one more time!"

Tucker walked off mourning about how horrible Sam was and how much he hated her. I really wanted to know why and what had happened I know that they were never two peas in a pod but they were like brother and sister to one another they would argue but they still defended one another. So what happened? And when?

I got dragged away by Tucker.

"I can't believe her, oh she's so annoying, I don't know how we coped with her for so long, ever since she started dating Elliot"

"Wait what? How, when?"

"Damn! Just shut up! Stop tricking me"

"But I…"

"LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,LA"he kept on repeating, wow he was still annoying as a grown up.

We walked on until Tucker once again broke the silence.

"Have you got your clothes for tonight?"

"What? Err…yeah"

"good it's going to be really packed tonight"

_Next morning_

I woke up lying on the sofa with Sam's little boy Danny staring at me.

"Morning, mummy's making waffles"

"Cool, I'm guessing you like waffles"

"I love waffles, do you want some?"

"Yeah, go on then"

I ruffled his hair before he ran off.

Sam called me in to eat. I got to the table and saw a little girl who looked like, Danny but she was in her teens and she had violet eyes like Sam's.

"Mum who's this?" she asked.

"Kayla this is your farth….er my high school friend,"

"You mean" she pointed and Sam nodded "oh…hi, you enjoy it here?"

"Err…yea, I guess so!"

Kayla, is a Goth and a vegetarian like me Danny"

"I know mummy, I have lived with her"

"No Daniel I was talking to older Danny, I knew I'd regret calling you Daniel one day!"

"So really Kayla is like her mum"

"Yea, and Daniel is like his father"

"So who is his father?"

"Elliot obviously!"

"But mo mummy what about…" he tried to say before Sam placed her hand over his mouth.

"Okay! Daniel time for you to go to school"

"But mum…."

"No butt's, go!"

The little boy left just leaving me and Sam in the room.

"Sam why don't you trust me?"

"Danny, two reasons, one is that you're not Danny from this time, and two I don't like you! There are you happy now?"

"Ohhh yea, that's why you've got future Danny's kid"

"What!"

"You herd me!"

"Look, when I was pregnant with Daniel, you were a sweet guy, but then it went down hill, when you found out!"

"Why would I…?"

"Look! Just leave it Danny!" Sam shouted before she stormed off upstairs.

Great I've just made this life ten times worse for myself but little did I know it was about to get worse.

_Okay that's that done next chapter is coming soon so stay alerted and the next chapter will be b better. Hope you enjoyed it__J_


	3. Tension

**Tension**

_Hey guys right sorry this took so long I've been ill and not been able to write so as soon as I got better I got started on the stories I hope you guys like it but before we start I want to say thank you to:_

_lupss_

_Jaded Jimmie Productions_

_I'm Not A Princess_

_For reviewing this story I really appreciate it thank you._

I wanted to know why future me and Tucker hated Sam and vice versa. We went into the ghost zone and it was just as creepy in this time as it was in mine.

"Tucker! If you sing one more time I swear down I will rip your tongue straight off!"

"Oh look little Kitty Kat is getting touchy again, funny how you only have outbursts when you perfect boyfriend isn't around"

"Guys, we are here to find Desiree, not to argue!"

"Look who wants to be the alpha wolf" this then caused more bicker to travel between the pair of them as we moved deeper into the ghost zone.

They needed to stop the bickering, we wasn't going to get anywhere.

"TUCKER, let it go, you haven't a clue what happened between me and Danny it's our business not yours, not anyone's"

"Even your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend your honestly telling me he doesn't know anything about it, you say your not to blame, you've gave us no reason to believe that!"

"For once stay focus on what where here to do instead of being so petty!"

The arguing continued why, how could things have got this bad between us, I admit I missed Sam and tucker occasionally arguing about the odd few things not practically killing each over.

Hours had passed and unfortunately we had no luck finding Desiree, we had to give in it was getting late.

"I'll walk you home Sam"

"I don't need walking home" she snapped

"Yea Danny, aren't you fed up of being round freaks all night without having to walk one home?"

"Seriously guys, what happened to us? Why are we like this?"

Tucker went to say something but Sam slapped her hand over his mouth before he could breathe a word.

"You say anything, your dead"

"Why he deserves to know, or are you scared he'll hate you just as much maybe even more that what future Danny does?"

"Because he can't change the past idiot, it might make the future worse" Sam looked down when she finished talking, where did this sudden sadness come from?

"But Sam, what could be worse than this?"

All of a sudden Sam jolted her head up as though she was shocked by my comment "a lot could, anything could happen!" she looked back down and started walking off "you just don't understand" she sighed.

I went invisible and followed her home I didn't know what else to do, I wanted her to be safe.

_Okay guys short chapter but wanted a bit of a cliff hanger. I'm sorry its been taking me so long I've been ill and loads of work had to get done. Thanks for reading and please review thank you :)_


End file.
